1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one piece plug type hollow tubing connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many ways of assembling two pieces of hollow metal or plastic tubing. One way is to reduce the outside diameter of one end of one of the pieces of tubing so that it slip fits into an adjoining piece of tubing. This approach is used with diameters that are close in size, and requires a plurality of lengths of tubing upon which an extra manufacturing step is performed and requires close manufacturing tolerances. This approach causes an increase in cost and a result that is often less than satisfactory due to difficulties encountered during use and attempted disassembly of the tubing.
Another way of assembling two pieces of tubing involves the use of a short length of tubing with reduced diameter portions at each end, which is inserted into the pieces of tubing and which suffers from similar problems.
Various plug type connectors have been proposed, but none of them have proven satisfactory in that they suffer from either being difficult to assemble or disassemble, or they do not maintain good structural integrity between the tubing pieces which can result in the structure coming apart and damage to the fan or other item mounted to the tubing, and damage to the surrounding area.
The connector of the invention does not suffer from the shortcomings of the prior art, is easy to insert, securely grips the interior walls of the tubing and can be readily removed as desired.